A Second Chance at A First Family
by dragonsprit
Summary: Its not often life hands you a second chance but when it does you have to take it, what happens when two broken girls walk into the One-Six and attempt to make good on this unexpected gift? Alex/Olivia Amanda/Casey
1. The Get Away

Chapter1 The Get Away

Lilly Lopez and Alexis Lee were two best friends that had grown up in the same home since they were six, they were placed in a foster home with Kyle Ross a local contractor who always too consumed with work and the women he brought home in addition to being drunk to care for the girls the way he should have been, but since they were only thirteen they felt like they were unable to do anything about it.

Sometimes Kyle would come home in such an alcohol fueled rage that he would beat the girls until he was too tiered to do anything more.

Alexis was 5'3" with short brown hair and green eyes while Amy was 5'4" with hazel eyes and jet black hair they were like sisters to each other the reason why Kyle took them both in was because he thought he could exploit the separate checks he got and use the funds for himself.

One night Kyle had come home highly intoxicated and busted Alexis' head open with his brass knuckles that he kept with him whenever he went out drinking, he ended up leaving a nasty imprint scar on Alexis' face and head as a result which he knew she wouldn't say a thing about for fear of getting beaten worse.

The next day Lilly taped up Alexis' gash and the girls headed off for school.

"Alex come on we have to get to school before that ass comes back and beats us for not going". Lilly said.

"Lily I cant go to school like this, what if people start asking questions."

"Don't worry Alex if they do just say you scratched your head trying to open the medicine cabinet."

"Alex what idiot with believe that?"

"You'd be surprised, now get your boots and lets go."

The girls walked out of their apartment and walked down the stairs of their Manhattan apartment building.

Just when they were about to walk out their neighbor Gwen Tyler had noticed the bandage on Alexis' head.

Gwen was a light skinned English woman who often looked out for the girls and was one of the few people who was actually aware of what was going on with the girls.

"Alexis what happened to your head?"

"Nothing Ms Gwen I just cut my head while opening a cabinet."

Alexis don't lie to me dear now what happened."

"Fine, Kyle beat me again but don't worry about it he was drunk I'm used to it."

"Young lady I will not just forget about what I've seen that man has been abusing the both of you for far too long, no matter how much you tell me to leave you alone I cant bare to think about what would happen to you if you two stay there another day I'm going to the police."

"Ms Gwen you don't have to do that really." Lilly interjected.

"Nonsense this man must be stopped this minute, I know you two have a problem trusting the police after both your families died in that fire but what this man puts you through is despicable now I will call your school and let them know you'll be out today now come I know people who will help you."

"Okay Ms Gwen we'll go but will we be safe Kyle will get mad if we don't come home." Lilly said.

"Don't worry dear you'll be safe I promise."

Gwen drove the girls to the one place she knew she could get help without dealing with a bunch of meaningless questions.

A short while later Gwen pulled up to the 16th precinct and walked with the girls to desk Sargent.

"Sir these two girls have been beaten who can I talk to about reporting this?"

"That would be the Special Victims Unit mam right through those doors."

Gwen walked in to the squad room with the girls and Amanda noticed the woman after walking out of Cragen's office

"Mam is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes I need to speak to someone about reporting a case of child abuse."

"Okay have a seat at the desk over by the wall I can help you."

Gwen and the girls followed Amanda to her desk.

"Okay mam you said you wanted to report a case of abuse first of all can I get your name."

"Sure its Gwen Tyler."

"Okay I'm Detective Rollins so were you the victim here?"

"No actually the victims were these two girls here Lilly Lopez and Alexis Lee they live in the apartment above me with their guardian Kyle Ross hes been abusing them and didn't know where else to turn."

"Okay Gwen I'm going to need to interview them how old are they?"

"They're both thirteen if you want to interview them you have to do both of them at the same time Lilly shuts down unless she has Alexis with her they grew up together so their like sisters."

"Its no problem Ill be right with you guys."

Amanda walked over to Olivia who was doing some last minute reports.

"Liv can I pull you away from your paper work for a few I have a situation I could use your help with."

"Sure Amanda."

Amanda introduced Olivia to Gwen and the girls and lead them to the lounge.

"I'm Olivia and I'm here to help you along with my partner Amanda can either of you tell me whats going on?" Olivia asked.

Both girls looked at each other before either of them answered.

Alexis studied Olivia's eyes for a minute before speaking.

"Well Lilly and I are best friends who were raised by our guardian Kyle in the same home since we were six but Kyle has been beating us for a while and we don't feel safe there but there is nowhere for us to go, so we just handle it like we have for years now can we go now?" Alexis said as she was beginning to get upset.

"Alexis you cant go I told you these people will help you." Gwen said trying to calm the girl.

"Look Gwen if he finds out we're not in school he will beat us like he did a few months ago but we wont be lucky enough to walk after hes done."

"Lexi calm down something tells me we need to trust Olivia and Detective Rollins." Lilly said.

"Okay Lilly if you trust them there has to be something good about these two."

"Now girls until we get this case under control is there someone you would be comfortable staying with?" Amanda asked.

"Can we stay with Gwen?" Lilly asked.

"If you stay with Gwen it cant be at her place." Olivia answered.

"Its okay I can stay in a hotel for a while with the girls."

"Fine Ill let my captain know whats going on and we can get you guys to a hotel." Amanda said as she walked out with Olivia to Cragen's office.

Amanda and Olivia knocked on Cragen's door and entered.

"Cap we caught a case."

"What do we got Liv?"

"Two thirteen year old girls who have been abused by their guardian a neighbor brought them in I noticed one of them had a bandage on her forehead I'm guessing from her attacker they're going to be staying with the neighbor at a hotel."

Good this case involves kids so I want this dealt with yesterday and both your wives will be taking this case since the DA formed that new panel but to cover ourselves all updates run through me got it."

"Yeah cap no problem." Amanda said as they walked out of Cragen's office.

"Amanda Alex and Casey are going to have a field day when we put this case on their desks."

"I know Olivia both our wives go all out when we get cases involving kids."

Amanda and Olivia walked into the lounge and walked Lilly Alexis and Gwen out to an unmarked squad car and had a uniform drive them to a hotel in downtown Manhattan where they would have a detail with them at all times.

Amanda called the DA's office to let Casey and Alex know what was going on.

Neither of them knew it yet but they were in for a wild ride.

Read & Review

A/n For anyone following my other Law & Order SVU story Chance on US the conclusion story Chances Payoff will be posted after this story ends my muse was bugging me about this story.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Law & Order SVU all characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot.


	2. Trust

Chapter 2 Trust

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter you guys are awesome keep it up.**

**A/n Munch is retired.**

Olivia had just walked into the squad room seeing Finn Amaro and Rollins huddled around Cragen who was the first to notice her walk in.

"Ah morning Liv." Cragen greeted.

"Morning captain."

"Now that the whole team is here I can inform you of how we are going about this case, as per orders from both the DA's office and the chief this case is job one all hands on deck, that means no one as much as thinks of leaving until this case is solved both offices want this case shut yesterday."

The detectives all nodded in agreement.

"So whats our first move Captain?" Amanda asked.

"I want everything on this Kyle Ross and I mean everything, this guys so much as buys a newspaper I wanna know about it, get to work and keep me posted."

Cragen walked back into his office and shut the door leaving his team to their job.

"Alright you heard the captain lets start by running a full background check on Ross." Olivia said.

"I got it Liv." Finn stated as he began walking over to his desk.

"Nick you run a trace on Ross' financial records, Amanda you're with me lets go pay a visit to the hotel and see if we can get anymore information from Ms Tyler about Kyle."

Amanda and Olivia had walked out of the squad room and headed for a squad car.

"So Liv hows Alex it seems like she doesn't drink with us anymore?" Amanda asked trying to make small talk to ease the mood.

"Shes good just been tiered from working the crazy long hours from our last few cases, you know Alex play hard work harder."

"Trust me I do Casey's been the same way, sometimes I think they both need to learn to relax."

"I think our wives forgot what that word even means." Olivia said jokingly.

"Yeah I hear ya."

When the two detectives pulled up to the hotel a short while later they went up to the front desk where they were greeted by the clerk.

"Hello ladies I'm Simon Douglas how can I help you?" the middle aged gentleman asked.

"Mr. Douglas I am Detective Rollins and this is my partner Detective Benson we're here to see a Gwen Tyler she came in with two girls yesterday."

"Ah yes Ms Tyler is in room 817 you can take the elevators just around the corner".

"Thank you sir." Amanda said as she and Olivia walked up to the elevator and took it up to the eighth floor.

When they got up to the room Amanda and Olivia noticed two uniforms guarding the door.

"Guys are Ms Tyler and the girls in?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah one of the girls flipped on Tyler because she wouldn't let them go to school." A tall medium completion officer said.

"I expected as much let me see if we can calm this before it gets heated." Amanda said as she opened the door to the room.

"Ms Tyler good morning." Amanda greeted as she and Olivia walked into the room where she observed Lilly and Alexis staring out the window of the moderately sized room.

"Morning detectives what can I do for you?"

"We were kind of hoping you could give us a little more information on the girls or Mr Ross." Amanda asked.

"Of course lets sit down."

Olivia and Amanda joined Gwen at a small table to talk.

"Well I'll start with Kyle he's lived in the building for close to ten years kind of an odd fellow if you ask me."

"Odd how?" Olivia asked.

"Well for someone who takes care of two teenage girls he sure came home with a lot of woman at night and drunk to boot, not exactly the parental type."

"Okay so he was a drinker did you ever witness him abuse the girls in person?" Amanda asked.

"No but when I would see them head off to school on certain days one or both girls would have marks on them and they always gave me the same excuse they feel at school or just tripped at home."

Olivia took notes of the interview looking over at the girls from time to time.

"Ms Tyler if I may ask why did you wait so long to report the abuse?" Amanda asked.

"Well I'd reported once before six months ago when Lilly sprained her wrist but the case never went anywhere because the police told me the case reports had been lost and they had no further evidence."

"Okay so what can you tell us about the girls?" Amanda asked noticing Olivia's look of disgust.

"Well as they told you they have lived with Kyle since they were six years old, both their families died in a house fire which was set when gas leak happened, the girls lived in the same house it was a two family home in Brooklyn, ever since then Alexis has watched out for Lilly since shes two months older they keep each other together".

"Okay great you think the girls would be able to give us anymore help right now?" Olivia asked trying to recompose herself.

"Lilly might Alexis is a bit upset with me after I told her I was holding them out of school."

Amanda walked over to Lilly and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lilly its me detective Rollins from yesterday remember?"

"Yes I remember you I see you brought Olivia with you."

"I did, we wanted to talk to you and Alexis about Kyle is that okay?"

"Fine with me but could we go downstairs I want to see something beside these walls".

"Sure do you think you could get Alexis to come with us?"

"I could give me a second."

"Okay we're going to be right outside."

Amanda walked back over to Liv who was finishing up with Gwen.

"Liv the girls want to head downstairs for a bit."

"Alright, Ms Tyler here's my card call if you need anything."

A few moments later the girls joined Amanda and Olivia as they headed down to the lobby where they were able to sit on the back porch of the hotel.

"So Lilly what can you tell me about Kyle?" Amanda asked.

"Well when he first took us in he was really nice to us watched out for us but that only lasted a few months til our case worker stopped coming around, then he slowly started changing he would leave us at home alone after school and when he would come home he'd be with some lady who he would always tell to wait in his room while he checked on us, and on the nights he would come home alone he would wake us up out of our sleep and tell one of us to make him coffee, when we wouldn't come back fast enough he would be us with whatever he got his hands on."

Both Olivia and Amanda tried to hide their rage which would worsen which each passing moment.

Olivia noticed Alexis just stared into space with a look of anger on her face.

"Alexis whats wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing I just wish you two would leave us alone you're not going to help us you're going to eventually forget about us and we'll probably be back with him or dead when you do."

"Honey we wont forget about you and you wont have to worry about him hurting you we'll find him and put him away." Olivia said trying to ease the girls anger.

"Whatever Ill believe it when I see it."

"Lexis don't be like that if Olivia and Amanda say they will help us we have to trust them remember what Ms Gwen always tells us."

"Yeah I remember "Trust people til they give you a reason not to." I know shes said it so many times I'm sick of it."

"Just try for me okay."

"Alright you win Lilly Ill give them a shot."

"That's all I ask."

Just as Amanda and Olivia watched Lilly calm down Alexis Olivia's phone off.

Liv went into the hotel to answer it.

"Benson."

"Liv its Finn we were able to find out where Ross works Amaro and I are headed to his job now we already told the captain."

"Great Ill see you in a few Ill call Casey and Alex and have them on standby if we need them."

"Alright see you back at the squad room."

Olivia called Alex and Casey and then went back to the girls and Amanda where she saw Lilly laughing with Amanda while Alexis sat thinking.

"Amanda we gotta move the guys got something."

"Fine Liv go warm up the car Ill take these two back upstairs".

Olivia went to go warm up the car while Amanda went upstairs with the girls.

"Guys now if you need anything at all Gwen has Olivia's card and Ill give you mine just in case."

"Thanks Amanda." Lilly said taking the card from the blonde detective.

Just before she left down the stairs Amanda heard foot steps behind her.

"Amanda wait."

Amanda turned around noticed Lilly behind her.

"Whats wrong Lilly?"

"I wanted to say thanks for helping us and I wanted to give you this read it when you get a chance."

Lilly gave Amanda a folded up piece of paper before returning to her room.

Amanda tucked the paper into her jacket and left.

Once Amanda showed up to the car they started on their way back to the station.

"What took you so long Amanda?"

"Lilly stopped me and wanted to thank us for helping them out."

"Oh okay, so you seem to be getting along with Lilly pretty well."

"Yeah I guess."

"Come on Amanda you almost seemed like you were mothering her since you met her yesterday".

"What can I say Liv I've always had that maternal gene I guess."

"Have you thought about kids for you and Casey?"

"I have but Casey is doing so well at the DA's office I don't want to take her away from that."

"Amanda shes your wife she'll support you at least talk to her."

"You know what you're right Liv Ill talk to her soon, by the way speaking of kids why don't you talk to Alex about kids you say I have that maternal gene you're the one that has it in spades with all our kid cases."

"Well I do want kids in fact Alex said she would give kids but I also want to be there for my kids I think I would have to retire if I have kids."

"I don't know Liv you can have both I've seen it done before."

"I guess lets just focus on this case okay." Olivia responding instantly going back and thinking of Elliott and how kids affected his work.

Liv put the thought out of her mind for now knowing now wasn't the time to think of herself.

Liv and Amanda eventually pulled into the 1-6 where they found Cragen sitting with Alex at Olivia's desk.

"Rollins Benson what did you find out?" Cragen asked.

"Nothing we didn't already know Kyle's a drunk parties a lot and has been known to come home with different women and abuse the girls when he was drunk."Olivia said.

"Fine we just got a call from Finn he said he spoke to some of Ross' co workers it turns out hes disliked by everyone at his job and brags about how he keeps every female he comes in contact with in line especially the two "meal tickets" at home."

Olivia heard the way the girls were referred to as meal tickets by the man known as Kyle Ross and couldn't contain her anger so she said what was on her mind.

"I want that bastard nailed to a wall" Olivia yelled which shocked the room.

"Liv calm down we'll get him just relax." Alex said pulling Liv into a hug.

"Sorry I just cant stand to see innocent children exploited."

"I know Liv just trust me the way we are handling this case he'll get what he deserves." Alex said.

"I hope your right Alex I really hope you're right."

Read & Review

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter its a little slow but it will pick up I promise.**

**Disclaimer** I do Not own Law &Order SVU all characters belong to NBC & Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters and plot.


	3. Raising the Stakes

Chapter3 Raising the Stakes

Thanks to Liv-x- Case-Benson for being my beta.

The last two weeks of working on the Ross case had been stressful on the entire team as well as the girls.

The squad had gone through endless stacks of paperwork trying to piece together everything from the girls' past, starting from the fire that killed both their families and how Kyle ended up getting custody.

The team had spent six days getting court orders to release every single piece of information pertaining to both the adoption and the girls' medical records to establish an air-tight case to make sure Kyle wouldn't be able to sweep this under the rug and continue to put the girls through hell.

Amanda had taken a personal interest in making sure the case against Ross was handled properly not only because she wanted to see justice served, but she admittedly had grown attached to both girls, but she had grown a closer bond to Lilly who would always try to get Amanda to stop by once in a while just to have someone else to talk to aside from Alexis and Gwen.

Meanwhile Olivia had developed a similar bond with Alexis who was turning into a borderline carbon copy of her in terms of her stubbornness.

After spending most of the morning sifting through adoption documents and other files Olivia felt like she was going to snap. "Fuck."

"You alright there, Liv?" Amanda asked.

"Fine. I just wish we had something more to nail this asshole. We've been spinning our wheels for two weeks going through papers and we still don't have enough evidence to give Casey and Alex just cause to ask a judge for a warrant to arrest Kyle. I feel like we're letting the girls down."

"Liv, we are doing the best we can. We'll find something. I mean, look on the bright side we were able to get the hospital records now if we can just prove Kyle caused the injuries, we can nail him for child endangerment."

"I know, Amanda, but any hack attorney will get that plead down with the right judge and let's face it, if that happens. Alexis will think we lied we can't screw up the trust we built up with them."

"I'll tell you what. Liv, I'll head over to the girls' school and see if they can give us anything. After all, the guidance counselor did say Kyle was prone to anger issues when we spoke to him last."

"Good. Take Finn with you. I want to pay that adoption agency another visit. I'll grab Nick and meet you back here later."

"Done. I'll tell the captain what's up."

Amanda informed Cragen of the team's next move and headed off to the school with Finn.

"So, Amanda, how you holding up with this for real?"

"Finn, to be honest if I could, I'd go down and arrest that asshole right now, but not 'til I stomp a mud hole in the prick and knock his teeth down his throat."

"Woo, easy on the perp harm there. You don't want Cragen to send you to the shrink."

"I guess you're right, but can you blame me? You saw the exact same records I did, tell me you wouldn't want just five minutes alone with this prick after what he put those girls through?"

"You're right. I can't lie. The way he's used those girls makes me sick."

After taking a short drive to the girls' school, Amanda and Finn had met up with Ms. Dumas, the school counselor.

Ms Dumas was 5'6" with short auburn hair and a medium complexion.

"Ms Dumas. I'm Detective Rollins and this is my partner, Detective Tutuola. We are here about Alexis and Lilly again. Is there somewhere we can talk more about the case?"

"Sure, my office is free now."

The detectives followed the woman into her office and shut the door.

"So detectives. what can I help you with? I already told you everything I know about the girls."

"We know you have Ms. Dumas. We just need to know if you have ever seen Kyle get angry at the girls in person. maybe fly off the handle?" Amanda asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do remember seeing him get a bit more aggressive with the girls a few months back at a school fund-raiser."

"Okay, so what happened?" Finn interjected.

"Well, it was our annual pot luck raffle. He was served a plate of rice with some steak one of our parents groups had made. Lilly was helping a teacher with a painting to auction off and she dropped the paint can on his foot when he bumped into her. He spilled his food and just slapped Lilly across the face in front of a group of teachers."

"So if this happened in front of teachers, why didn't one of them step in?" Amanda asked.

"Mrs. Carter, the school principal, has a very hands off policy when it comes to intervention. She just tells us when we see something with students and parents we just leave it alone. She prefers to just let things shake out on their own and keep the school in good standing to maintain a lot of the big funding from our major donors".

Amanda heard this and was incensed at the actions of the principal. but tried to keep her anger in check for the time being.

"So, you're telling us that people here knew Kyle had a bad temper and couldn't do a dam thing to protect them from this psycho?" Finn said not hiding his disgust.

"I would have done something if I could, trust me. I know what those girls have been though. They deserve better."

"Fine. We get it. Is there anything you can give us to help make a case that the girls are in danger if they go back home?" Amanda asked slightly calmer.

"Actually, I have a few connections with child services. I can have them get you the other case reports from the home where they were adopted from because I've been told that they have quite the reputation for running shady background checks on applicants."

"You do that. We want this remedied as soon as possible," Amanda stated.

"Of course, detectives."

"We'll be in touch." Finn said as the duo made their way out of the office headed out of the school.

Once outside, Amanda's cell phone went off.

"Rollins."

"Amanda, its Olivia. We have a problem".

"What's up, Liv?"

"Turns out there was a shooting at the hotel and uniforms found Gwen shot in her hotel room. CSU said the shot came through the window."

"Great! Just fucking great."

"I just told Cragen after Nick and I spoke to the adoption agency. They swear the girls' adoption was legit."

"Well, we may have a lead as far as the agency goes. It turns out the counselor has been told this agency has a rep for faulty work with adoptions. She's agreed to help us."

"Fine. Now we have to find out who shot Gwen and find out what to do with the girls."

"I'm way ahead of you. It turns out Alex got word of what happened and pulled some strings to convince a family court judge to grant temporary custody to you Casey Alex and I this afternoon. Alex is having them picked up and taken to my place. You're welcome to stay if you like."

"Alright, no problem. I'm sure Casey won't mind staying at that palace you two own."

"Great. I'll see you back the office so we can decide what's next."

After hanging up with Olivia and telling Finn what happened. Amanda just thought to herself. "_Now it's personal."_

**Disclaimer** I **do not own** Law & Order SVU. All characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. No copyright infringement intended. I only own the original characters places and plot.


End file.
